After School Special
by ragingscooter
Summary: I know its been done before but Finn and Santana find themselves trapped in the choir room and Finn has an unusual request for the more experienced Santana.


A/N Written after a request was made for me to write a Finntana one shot.

After School Special

Santana sat in her car looking at the high school. She had left her cheerio's bag in the choir room. She sighed while debating whether she really needed it for the weekend as she looked at the rain that was pouring down. "Fuck." she thought as she darted out of the car running for the school.

The hallways were deserted and dark as everyone had gone home hours before. She heard a faint noise coming from the choir room, the door was closed but the lights were on. Santana heard the familiar sounds of someone playing the drum set and there was singing but she didn't recognize the song. Before she even opened the door she knew it was Finn in the room. No one else played the drums like that, although his voice had sounded different, not his usual upbeat singing voice, darker maybe. She tried to push thoughts of Finn out of her mind. Her plan was to quietly sneak into the room, grab her bag and dash out before Finn saw her and have to explain why she was there. Her plan would have worked if only a boom of thunder hadn't scared the crap out of her resulting in a scream that Finn heard over his headphones.

He looked up at her and rushed past her to the door, confusing her. "You let the door close!" he snapped at her. "Didn't you see the note I slid under the door saying it was broken and that I couldn't get out!"

"Wait, hold the fuck on, you mean we are trapped in here Frankenteen! I'm stuck in here with you! This night couldn't get any worse." yelled Santana. Finn looked a little scared at her outburst and backed up. Just then the lights went out. Finn held back a laugh.

"You just had to say that didn't you?" he smirked.

"Oh shut up." she said as she sat down, the emergency lights kicked on casting the room in shadows. "How long have you been locked in?" she asked.

"Well I stayed after practice, so since 4:30 I guess." he answered.

"It's after 7 now so someone should be missing you soon." she said somewhat hopefully.

Finn shook his head, "My parents are out of town for the weekend, Kurt is at Blaine's until Sunday and Rachel left for Chicago after lunch. And before you ask about why I haven't called anyone my phone is thrashed. Puck and Sam played keep away with it earlier by the pool, it went for a swim."

"Oh, well I don't have mine with me, I forgot it at home. It was unusually peaceful at glee today, it was nice, but won't manhands call you tonight since you are practically joined at the hip, when she can't get a hold of you she would call Kurt right?" Santana reasoned.

"I don't think so, she and her dads are going to a bunch of shows and she said that she would talk to me Monday. No one is going to miss me, what about you? Your parents or Britt, won't they look for you?" Finn asked as he sat next to her.

"Nope, parents are on vacation until the end of next week and Britt is avoiding me or I am avoiding her I'm not sure at this point."

"Why?" asked Finn with genuine concern.

"Well my parents really wanted to go to Las Vegas."

"Not your parents, why are you and Brittany avoiding each other?"

Santana took a deep breath she didn't know why she was going to tell him but it felt like the right thing to do, he put her strangely at ease. "I caught her doing something she shouldn't have been doing."

"What?"

"Artie."

"Artie?"

"I caught her doing Artie yesterday! Are you happy now?" seethed Santanta.

"Damn Santana, that really sucks. Of course I'm not happy, no one deserves to be cheated on." he said as he pulled her into a hug. She resisted the contact at first but sank into it, the comfort felt nice.

Pulling away from him and desperate to change the topic she cleared her throat and asked, "When do you think we will be found?"

"My guess would be tomorrow morning, Puck wanted to work on a song together and planned to meet me here around 10." he answered. "So we got about 15 hours until then, what would you like to do?"

For some reason dirty thoughts crossed Santana's mind but she ignored them as they would never happen, Hudson would never agree to any of them. "We could talk; we haven't ever really done that before."

"Sure, I would like that." agreed Finn.

So for the next few hours they talked about anything and everything. He told her about accidentally walking in on Kurt and Blaine as they were trying to get each other's pants off. He also told her about how nervous he was about moving to New York. She told him that she knew that her relationship with Britt had an expiration date and wasn't really that mad at the leggy blonde just sad that it was over. They were now laying on their jackets next to each other on the floor they had kicked off their shoes in an effort to get more comfortable.

Finn rolled over to be on his side and asked, "I wasn't too horrible when, you know, we did it? I mean I know it didn't last that long and I don't know, I could have tried harder tried other stuff."

She could tell it had taken a lot for Finn to ask her this. "No you weren't horrible, I mean for a beginner you got me off and that is not the easiest thing to do when it lasted less than two minutes." she replied honestly. "Why do you ask now? I mean it's been two years."

"I don't know I guess it's just been on my mind lately." Finn said quietly. He was now the one desperate to change the topic even if he had been the one to start it, he asked, "So what do you think you will do after graduation?"

"Not so fast Finnocence, you didn't answer my question. Why bring it up now? Are things not going well with Rupaul?" demanded the latina.

"Honestly, I don't know. It used to feel easy with her, before we, you know... did it. But now I can't seem to do anything right. I mean we are engaged and she barely lets me touch her even when we are doing stuff. All I want is to make her happy but it's frustrating when she won't try, I'm not just talking about sex it's everything. I try and bring up the future, our future, but she changes the subject to NYADA and her plans. These plans have nothing to do with me." Finn looked exhausted after his speech and Santana didn't know what to say.

"Finn I won't even pretend to know how your relationship works with Berry or why you put up with her drama but I do know that for any relationship to work you need to be on the same page. Take me and Britt for example, I love her and she loves me but she also cares for Wheels and I knew that going into it. It's my fault thinking that it would change. You knew that Berry is determined to be a star and go to New York, nothing is going to change that but you proposed anyway. If there are sex problems that is a whole separate issue. What is it, does she just lay there and make you do all the work? Or is that you can't get her off?" Santana asked with a smirk.

"She does just lay there! How did you know?" Finn asked being very surprised that Santana would say that.

Santana laughed, "Oh you big Finniot, Berry is the most selfish person I know, she takes what she wants regardless of how the other person feels. Did you think sex would be any different?"

Finn looked a little angry, like Santana had hit a nerve. "I can get her off but she won't let me try other ways of doing it. To be honest it a little boring, sex shouldn't be boring right? "

"What did you do, wait please for fucks sake don't go into details, I really don't want any mental images of naked manhands." Santana pleaded. "And no sex shouldn't be boring, not if you are doing it right. "

"I was kissing her and uh, traveled south; she had been close and when I started down there she came and yelled at me. I thought girls liked it when you spent time down there but she thought it was disgusting and wouldn't let me kiss after. I had to brush my teeth three times and gargled half a thing of mouth wash before I could kiss her again. "

"Wow." Was all Santana could say.

"Maybe I was doing it wrong, I don't know."

"Finn you made an effort to please her and it sounds like you did, Berry is just a freak that doesn't know how to let loose. I'm sure you went down on her like a champion." Santana tried to say in a serious tone but couldn't hide her amusement.

"That's just it, I had never done it before, maybe it was wrong, I don't know maybe I hurt her."

"I really don't think you hurt her. Maybe you need to practice, show her how good you can make her feel."

"How can I practice if she won't let me near her? Unless..."

Not sure of where he was going when he trailed off Santana felt compelled to ask, "Unless what?"

"Unless maybe someone with more experience than me could tell me if I'm doing it right and give me pointers, like a tutor." Finn said super quietly looking down and away from her.

"Do you mean me Frankenteen? Because uh hello lesbian here. I don't do guys anymore."

"We wouldn't have guy/girl sex just some fingers and my tongue. That's what girls do when they are together right?" responded Finn looking up at her. "If it helps you can think of me as a really big girl, my ego can take it. I just really need the help."

"You as a girl...wow. Not a pretty image but I guess if your pants stay on ...so let me get this straight, you want me to let you go down on me so you can get better? Is that right? You would be willing cheat on Berry with me? Think this through Hudson."

"Santana, I can honestly say that if Rachel and I keep going the way we are it's going to be over before graduation, this maybe the only shot I have to fix things with her."

"Somehow cheating on her doesn't sound like fixing things."

"You don't understand, I have tried talking to her, I have tried singing to her, I have listened and paid attention to what she is saying and nothing is working we are drifting apart. So yes cheating on her is extreme but if it makes me a better lover and improves our relationship then I'm willing to try. Will you help me?"

"God Finn you really want to do this?" she asked, he quickly nodded his head, his tongue flicked across his lips make Santana feel a twitch between her legs. "Okay Finnocence show me what you got, I haven't gotten any in a couple of weeks anyway so I could use a good time."

Finn looked surprised that she said yes and started to get nervous. "Uh I'm I allowed to kiss and touch you and stuff or should I just go straight down... there?" he said gesturing to her crotch.

"Just do what feels natural to you." she said giving him a look of confidence.

Finn didn't need any more instruction as he quickly brought his mouth to hers. He had been kissed by Santana before but it was the first time he had initiated one and it felt awesome. Feeling a little bold he tried to deepen the kiss and Santana responded by opening her mouth. Soon their tongues were seeking dominance with Santana winning. He had always felt fireworks when kissing Quinn and a sense of home when kissing Rachel but he felt burning heat kissing Santana, a heat that burned throughout his entire body. He felt himself becoming aroused but tried to put that out of his mind since that was not what this was about but the noises that Santana was making were not helping.

Finn let his hands slid his hands down her sides until one cupped her breast and the other continued down to rest on her hip. His thumb started making small circles around her nipple over the top of her shirt. He started kissing down her jaw line to her pulse point on her neck. Finn pulled her onto his lap; she involuntarily ground into him making him groan. She pushed him away earning a confused look from him but she pulled her shirt off leaving her black lace bra on. "Take it off." she moaned as he started kissing her collar bone. With more skill than he had two years before he flicked the clasp and freed her breasts. Finn took a moment to admire them; they were perfect and fit perfectly in his hands. He ran his thumb over one as he took the other in his mouth cause Santana to buck her hips into him.

She pulled him with her as she moved to lie down. Finn's hand moved along her taunt stomach to her jeans. He popped the button and slowly pulled the zipper down. He slid his hand to the small of her back to gently lift her so he could remove her pants. She helped him push them down and off of her leaving her wearing a pair of very damp black lace boy shorts.

Finn feeling quite proud that he had aroused her to the point of soaked underwear slowly started kissing down her extremely fit body until he was at the waist line of her panties. He hooked his thumbs at her sides and inched them down blowing his warm breath on her as he went until they were off.

Santana couldn't remember the last time she felt so worked up and he hadn't even started yet. She knew that she was soaked and every little touch was bringing her closer to coming undone. Finn needed to hurry up and quit torturing her. He kissed the inside of her thigh and his nose gently touched her clit causing her to let out a loud moan. Finn smirked "You liked that huh, tell me what you want."

Santana grabbed him roughly by his shirt and pulled him up to eye level. "I. Don't. Beg. Get down there and finish what you started or I will ends you." said the fierce extremely scary hot latina.

Finn did as he was told and ran his tongue down her slick folds until he found her clit. At first he flicked it with his tongue and after that earned him some appreciative moans he gently sucked on it as Santana grabbed his hair and pulled him in closer. He started rubbing her clit with his thumb as his tongue explored her opening.

"God this feels so fucking good, the things I could do with this boy" thought Santana as Finn's tongue pumped in and out of her. "Berry is dumb as shit for not keeping his head in her lap all day."

Feeling that her inner muscles were tightening around his tongue he pulled back and Santana let a out a whimper and started to protest until Finn slid two fingers deep into her while his other hand found her breast. He built up speed with his fingers curling them every other pump while his tongue assaulted her clit, kissing it, nibbling it, sucking it and licking it until she could feel her stomach tightening and the tell tale signs that she was teetering on the edge of orgasm. All it took to send her over the edge was his rough thumb grazing over her nipple. Santana screamed out Finn's name as her muscles clenched over his fingers as he continued to pump them trying to draw out her orgasm as much as he could letting her come down gently. Finn thought it was the hottest thing he had ever seen, seeing Santana come undone like that. He had never been so hard in his life. As she relaxed he removed his fingers and gave her opening one last open mouth kiss, lapping up her juices like a parched man would drink water.

Finn finally came up and brought himself back to eye level with Santana. "Was it alright? Was I doing anything wrong?" he asked short of breath looking like a kid seek approval from his teacher.

Santana was still trying to gather her wits as the powerful orgasm left her speechless. Words seemed to fail her so she took action instead and grabbed his mouth with hers and kissed him with as much passion and force as she could muster straddling him in the process. Finn started kissing back with as much if not more vigor. Their tongues battled for dominance, Santana tasting herself on his tongue driving her even more crazy with desire until the need to breathe overtook them.

"Berry is a fucking idiot." Santana stated simply as she stared down on Finn who looked at her with a mix of lust and awe in his dark brown eyes.

"Berry who?" replied Finn as everything else faded from his mind but the desire for Santana. "I don't know if I should tell you this but I have wondered how you tasted since the first time I saw you in your cheerleader uniform. I have been kicking myself since that night we were together for not trying for a taste. I was just too shy to ask."

His words made her press herself harder against him until she could feel his large very hard length, pressing against her, straining against his jeans begging for release. "You didn't jizz yourself during all that, good boy." she smirked, "You must have worn out that mailman image in your head."

"Nope, I don't need the mailman anymore." Finn smirked back.

"Really want to put that to a test Hudson?" she cocked her eyebrow up in challenge.

"Well by my count we still have over 10 hours until help arrives, I'm game if you are."

With those words Santana attacked his lips with hers all the while thinking that she was so glad that she forgot her bag in this room. The irony of it was that she came back for her bag because her vibrator was stashed in it. "With any luck I won't need that for a while" thought Santana as the thunder storm raged outside.

A/N Hope you liked it. If I get inspired this may get a sequel.


End file.
